numb my skin Phan
by charliecharliexo
Summary: Dan and Phil skype a lot. But one night Phil says something that makes Dan wonder. 'We might see each other sooner than you think.'


***Hi hi, I am not a very good author and i know that. I really like reading reviews, you can leave me a simple smiley face and i'd be happy! But you can also leave suggestions to where you might want the story to go. If this story is something i want to keep carrying on, then i will! Sorry for going on, and thanks if you read it all xD***

"Bye, talk soon." Phil's voice was then cut of by a beep, signifying the end of the call, the only sound was coming from Manchester traffic outside. I shut the laptop screen. I undressed and got myself into a pair of tracksuit bottoms, i laid in my bed staring at the black abyss of my room, remembering what Phil had said just before he went to sleep.

'We'll see each other sooner than you think...' what did that even mean? I mentally dismissed my question and turned onto my side letting myself fall to sleep, playing over the whole Skype call in my head.

-3:00AM-

-RING- -RING- "... What time is it… H-hello?" Not even being able to see who was calling because my eyes were all fuzzy.

"it's Phil. I know, it's early. But, i'm in Manchester." Wait what. "Do you want to meet up in the morning, I'll stay at a motel or something-" My brain was still trying to register what was happening.

"So, you're in Manchester? And you want to meet up?!" I couldn't express how happy i was but he seemed to take the hint.

"Yeah i mean, where do you want to meet up, somewhere that's near…" I could hear a ruffling noise, which probably meant he was holding a map. "York st."

"Well, i mean to save you money and time, you could always stay at mine, i mean if you want to…" Oh how i wanted him to be with me right now.

"Sure! Thanks, but are you sure? I mean i kinda feel like i'm invading space, soon as though i just arrived under absolutely no notice-" He's being stupid, of course i want him, but i didn't want to sound too desperate, i mean this would be the first time we have ever met up. Shit.

"Don't worry about it! I know you would do the same for me, right? Ahaha, but i don't have a spare room. You would have to sleep on the couch in my room…" God i am so awkward...

"Perfectly fine, thanks. Where should i be heading?"

-3:20 AM-

I wait outside for Phil, as my parents are asleep and i don't want to wake them up about a man coming to stay in my room for the night.

Phil's taxi rolled up just in front of my house, he handed the taxi a 20 pound note and unloaded the car. I came over to help and he simply brushed me away not seeming to need my assistance.

"Hi, welcome to my palace!" This was really awkward. We stood outside just looking at each other.

"I'm happy to be here, Dan." I grabbed hold of Phil's luggage and glanced up to see Phil's eyes watching my every move.

"Should I uh take this upstairs and we could get some sleep? Cause it's 3:26 and I am really tired!" I chuckle even more awkwardly.

"Sure. Thanks again by the way, I'm sorry i woke you. Thinking about it, i should have called you a bit later…" I just smile and take hold of his suitcase bringing it up to my room, i place it by the side of the couch.

"I set you up a bed as soon as you said you were coming…" I say as i grab the blanket that was laying on my bed, and lift it up and letting it engulf me. I got no response as i could hear the even breathing indicating that he was asleep and quite peacefully.

"Dan? I don't know if you are awake but i think i really love you…" I wasn't awake, and even if i was i wouldn't respond.

-The next day-

light poured into my room, making it flush with the colour orange, Phil was asleep on the couch at the other end of my bedroom, he was adorable when he slept. His black hair was covering his face. I stared at him as if he was made out of gold, which to me he was… But he could never know that, it would ruin everything we had. i had no idea if he thought of me like that. _hell, i didn't even know if he likes guys..._

When Phil woke, he saw me staring and stared back.

i felt my cheeks go red and hot as we both sat, and looked at each other with complete awe. _How, after hours of skype calls, can this be real life. And how do I, Dan Howell, deserve anything like Phil Lester._

Phil grinned and stood up, stretching his legs and arms, walking over and swiftly placing himself next to me on the bed, i could feel my breath begin to quicken as i felt Phil's arms brush against mine. it had been the only contact that we had ever made with each other.

"Should we go get some breakfast?" I asked Phil, breaking the awkward tension between them two.


End file.
